digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Back in Black
Back in Black is the thirty-fourth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Mako, Chip & Pete locate one of the transmitters' targeting systems & upload the virus. The three are then ambushed by Larva Minions & transform. A new Holder, ChaosGallantmon, arrives & helps fight the Larva Minions. ChaosGallantmon uses "Sword Vent" (with 3,000 Attack Points). The Larva Minions are defeated. ChaosGallantmon reveals himself, it's Kurt. Mako explains to Kurt that Austin is back, & has the Gallantmon Deck. Kurt explains how he got the ChaosGallantmon Deck: (Flashback): Kurt & Keira return from the Advent Void. Master SilverStingmon struggles to pull himself out of the Void. Keira is hurt. Master SilverStingmon explains to Kurt that Mako is in danger, & he's too weak to help. Master SilverStingmon holds out the ChaosGallantmon Deck for Kurt to take. But Kurt explains that he dreamed that he Vented Mako & Keira with that. Master SilverStingmon explains that they were only nightmares. Keira tells Kurt to take the Deck. Kurt takes the Deck & transforms into ChaosGallantmon. Chip explains to Kurt that all the Holders have nightmares. Pete explains that it's the rage of the Digimon trying to impose it's will on him, you Contact with it, the Beast is tamed, nightmares will go away. Murmuxmon cloaks the transmitter signals. Murmuxmon orders Austin to steal the virus for him so he can decode it to restore the transmitters. Murmuxmon plans to send more Minions to attack Sakuyamon. Mako, Kurt, Chip & Pete return to base. Mako goes in back to see Keira. Harry returns to base. Tom informs them that the transmitters they've found so far with their scanners have disappeared & explains that Murmuxmon must be cloaking them somehow. Pete suggests triangulating the feedback transmissions from the Beacons. SilverStingmon is repairing his Void Key. Keira is resting. Mako & Kurt enter the room. SilverStingmon sees that Sakuyamon (Morgan) is in trouble & informs them. Kurt heads on out & tells Mako to stay with Keira. SilverStingmon explains to Kurt that the Void Key has stopped working & will have to repair it before he can bring the others back. Gallantmon (Austin) shows up to help Sakuyamon fight the Larva Minions. Sakuyamon uses "Final Vent" (with 5,000 Attack Points) - Kyubimon is summoned, Kyubimon goes behind their opponents & spins it's tails, creating a gust that propels the targets towards Sakuyamon, then Sakuyamon uses her Naginata to slash her opponents. The Larva Minions are destroyed. Sakuyamon tells the Traitor to get away from her, & that she doesn't need his help. The two de-transform. Austin tries to explain himself to Morgan, but she doesn't want to hear it. Austin explains that they don't know the whole truth. Kurt arrives & tells Austin to get away from her. Austin tries explaining that he was tricked by Murmuxmon. Austin & Kurt transform & fight. SilverStingmon senses what's going on & leaves. ChaosGallantmon takes Gallantmon down. Digimon Master arrives & tells ChaosGallantmon that's enough. But ChaosGallantmon pulls out Final Vent. Master SilverStingmon asks if he's going to make his nightmares a reality. ChaosGallantmon inserts the Digi-Card back into the Deck & de-transforms. Master SilverStingmon explains that judging without knowing the facts is foolish, as is getting angry at the truth. Master SilverStingmon asks Gallantmon (Austin) if he truly wishes to return to the Holders. Gallantmon says he does, so Master SilverStingmon says they will discuss it with the other Holders. SilverStingmon, Kurt & Morgan return to base with Austin. Mako & the others aren't happy to see Austin, but SilverStingmon orders them to hear him out. But Mako wants nothing to do with him & takes off. Category:Fan fiction